Endlessly
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Song fic inspirée de la chanson endlessly du groupe Muse.


Disclaimer : FMA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

NdlA : Une petite fic qui m'est venue en entendant la chanson "Endlessly" qui appartient à Muse. C'est ma première song Fic. Attention spoilers.

* * *

**ENDLESSLY**

_This part in me you'll never know  
The only thing I'll never show_

Je suis pas à pas le Colonel Roy Mustang depuis le conflit d'Ishbal. Il n'était alors que Major et moi un simple soldat, l'une des meilleurs tireurs d'élite de l'armée.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, mon cœur a raté une pulsation. J'ai su tout de suite je j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne lui en ais jamais fait part. Qu'elle idiote je ferai si je devais lui dire : « Colonel, je vous aime ». Il me rirait sûrement au nez.

Je ne suis pas précisément le genre de femme dont les hommes tombent amoureux et encore moins Roy Mustang.

Il aime les femmes sophistiquées. Celles qui portent des jupes, très courtes de préférence, qui se maquillent, se parfument et se font des coiffures savantes. Celles qui rient comme des pintades.

Moi je porte un uniforme, je sens la poudre, le maquillage n'est pas particulièrement nécessaire pour mon travail, mes cheveux sont toujours attachés avec une barrette de sorte que je n'ai pas les cheveux dans les yeux au cas où je doive faire feu. Mon job, c'est de protéger coûte que coûte Roy Mustang. Et j'ai vu trop d'horreur durant ma courte vie pour rire comme une dinde.

Quel homme voudrait d'une femme qui sait mieux manier des flingues que faire la cuisine ?

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes_

La pluie. Les pouvoirs de Mustang sont inefficaces sous la pluie. Est-il si arrogant qu'il oublie ce détail ? Et Scar qui se jette sur lui. Vite agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

BANG, BANG, BANG

« Mais que vous arrive-t-il Hawkeye, vous avez perdu la tête ?

« Non Colonel, je fais mon job, je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous êtes inutile sous la pluie »

Ce n'est pas trop charitable de lui parler comme ça, mais de temps en temps il a besoin d'être remis à sa place.

Se rend-il seulement compte que c'est moi qui ai risqué ma vie pour sauver la sienne ?

Non, pour lui je suis transparente. Je ne suis qu'un soldat de plus, bien sûr un peu plus dédiée à sa cause mais finalement autant que Havoc, Breda, Fuery ou Falman.

Des fois je voudrai le blesser autant que lui me blesse chaque fois qu'il se pavane sous mon nez avec ses conquêtes. Mais je ne peux pas, il est mon officier supérieur et je risquerai d'être jugée pour insubordination.

_It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
Cherished dreams forever asleep  
Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes_

Maes Hugues est mort.

Je sais combien Mustang est dans la détresse, mais je sais qu'il refusera tout geste de ma part. Alors je reste près de lui, comme toujours deux pas en arrière.

Il a commencé sa propre enquête sur la mort de son meilleur ami. Le Major Armstrong vient de nous quitter.

Je suis seule avec lui dans la ruelle déserte. Oh, comme j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras, mais sa froideur suffit à me tenir à bonne distance. Alors comme toujours je revêt mon masque, celui que je me suis construit depuis les premiers jours à Ishbal, impénétrable et distant.

Je l'entends me demander :

« Je vais bientôt être muté à Centrale. Vous me suivez ?

Ma réponse résonne à mes oreilles comme un aveu :

« Vous me le demandez maintenant ? »

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
But the moment never comes_

Le jour où il a eu le plus besoin de moi, je suis arrivée trop tard. Maintenant, il a perdu l'usage de son œil gauche. Comment pourrais-je jamais me le pardonner ?

Alors que je suis assise à son chevet, perdue dans mes sinistres pensées à peler une pomme pour lui, je sent sa main caresser une mèche de mes cheveux.

Comment lui dire ? Je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour lui dire à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point ma vie aurait été détruite s'il n'avait pas survécu, à quel point je l'aime...

« Le plan était parfait. Mais je suis arrivée trop tard…

« Ce monde n'est pas parfait Riza, et c'est ce qui fait toute sa beauté »

Il me sourit et se sourire illumine de sa chaleur mon cœur.

Peut-être y a t'il un espoir finalement ?


End file.
